projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
Theatricality (season 2)
Theatricality will be the seventh episode of season 2 of Project: Glee, a Glee Project fanfic, in which sixteen contenders compete for a role on Glee. Part one will be released on June 22, 2013, while part two will be released on June 29, 2013. *'Guest judge/ mentor: '''Alex Newell and Ryan Thomas *'Homework Assingment: 'I Want it All- Queen *'Homework Assingment Winner: Roxi Salgado-Hernandez ' *'Music Video: 'Crazy Kids/ One Day More- Kesha, Les Miserables *'Eliminated: 'TBA Episode Narrator: So here´s what you missed on Project: Glee. Last week was all about Pairability, and the contestants sung an emotional performance of Mine. Audri and Marina won the challenge. That´s great, right? Audri was just going through a tough time after Dillion left the house, and Miakela and Roxi didn´t helped her. Oh! And it seems that Chace and Jayden are finally admiting their feelings for each other! Roxi and Mikaela killed it in the music video, as well as Simon and Hermione. Reid and Marina, Chace and Jayden and Cassidy and Audri had trouble and performed for Ryan. Ultimately the bottom 3 went on between Reid, Cassidy and Audri, and in a shcoking double elimination, Audri and Cassidy got sent home. Now, only 8 contenders remain competing for a role on Glee (Chace, Hermione, Jayden, Marina, Mikaela, Reid, Roxi, Simon) That´s all you need to know so far on Project: Glee! -The contenders are all sitting on the main room.- Hermione: I can´t believe it was a double elimination again. Marina: It sucks. Confession cam, Marina: Most of us are still shocked about the double elimination. We where never expecting it, Audri and Cassidy were awesome. We miss them. Confession cam, Roxi: Ever since my duet with Mikaela last week, everything´s getting better between us now. I´m afraid we´re becoming friends. Confession cam, Chace: Jayden and I haven´t talked sabout our kiss yet. It seems as if he´s trying to avoid it, but I don´t want to avoid it. Confession cam, Reid: After being so close to elimination last week, I´m so determined to do my best this week and don´t let anything go wrong. Confession cam, Mikaela: We´re only eight left, and I think this is were the competition really starts- Jayden: What do you guys think this week will be? Mikaela: I hope it´s rival-ability, I loved it last season! -Robert enters the room.- Robert: Hey guys. It´s been another double elimination. We´re down to half the contenders we had since the beginning. However, you guys will have to show all of your colors this week, get ready ´cause it´s.... -The contenders do drumrolls.- Robert: Theatricality. Roxi: Oh my god! Confession cam, Roxi: I think that Theatricality is just about expressing yourself all the way through and shining. I love it. Robert: For your homework assingment, you´ll be performing I Want it All, by Queen. Reid: Awesome! Confession cam, Reid: I love Queen, and I think the song is great for showing everyone´s theatrical, or bright side. Robert: Here you have the lyrics, divided in eight. You know what to do. -Robert leaves the room.- -The contestants practise the song.- Mikaela: And then we all go like this. -The contenders do choreography.- Confession cam, Jayden: I think that we´ve become so close now. We´re all just one big family, competing against each other. Tough it doesn´t seem like a competition to me. Reid: And then we go all together like this. Roxi: Awesome! We´re done! -Choir room. Homework assignment.- Robert: So, I hope everyone´s ready. You won´t want to mess it up to these two guys. Confession cam, Mikaela: We´re all excited about who our next guest mentor is gonna be! My mind is going crazy! -Alex Newell and Ryan Thomas enter the room.- Robert: It´s Alex from Glee and Ryan from last season! -The contestants stand up and cheer and shout.- Confession cam, Jayden: Both of them are such an inspiration for me, and so many people like me. They´re just perfect for this week. Confession cam, Marina: I loved Ryan so much last season! I can´t believe he´s in front of me. Robert: Well, you obviously know Alex and Ryan. Ryan: Hey everyone! All: Hey! Robert: Both of them are the masters of theatricality. Ryan: Theatricality is about letting yourself go, and letting your true colors, shine. Alex: Just be yourself, trust yourself, and all will flow. Robert: They´ve been working on I Want it All, by Queen. Ryan: Awesome! Let´s see it. -'''I Want it All.-' '''-'''The contenders all stand up , forming a staright line, they take a step forward as they sing their line.- All: I want it all! I want it all! I want it all! And I want it now! Mikaela: Adventure seeker , on an empty street, just an alley creeper, light on his feet. Reid: A young fighter screaming , with no time for doubt with the pain and anger, can´t see a way out. Hermione: It aint much I´m asking, I heard him say, gotta find me a future move out of my way. All: I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, And I want it now! Roxi: Listen all you people, some gather round, I gotta get me a game plan, gotta shake you to the ground. Chace: Just give me, what I know is mine, people do you hear me? Just give me the sign Simon: It aint much I´m asking, if you want the truth, here´s to the future, to the dreams of youth. All: I want it all! I want it all! I want it all! And I want it now! Jayden: I´m a man with a one track mind so much to do in one life time. Marina: People do you hear me? Not a man for compromise and wheres and whys and living lies. Guys: So I´m living it all! Girls: Yes I´m living it all! Guys: So I´m living it all! Girls: Yes I´m living it all! All: I want it, I want it, I want it now. -Robert, Alex and Ryan clap.- Robert: That was awesome! Ryan: Incredible! Incredible! I loved it. Alex: You were all so theatrical, tough some of you had trouble. Marina, I felt you weren´t into it, you hadn´t the... energy or enthusiasm the song requiered. Ryan: Yeah. Jayden, I can tell you are a theatrical person, but you just didn´t fit into the song. You could have been amazing, but you weren´t. The rest were great. Simon, you had the energy, the acting, the theatricality, you seem so small and laied down, but you stood up and owned it. Alex: Mikaela! You did great, you just stood there, you sung the hell out of it, you were so into it. Roxi, I loved yours, you took the part, and it sounded awesome, you have a great voice, and you are so theatrical, you are stunning. Ryan: Reid, man, you impressed me so much, you were so powerful, I could tell you wanted it all. -Ryan and Alex leave to discuss the winner, and then come back.- Robert: So, who do you pick as this weeks winner? Alex: In the end, we picked... -Camera flashes between Simon, Mikaela, Roxi and Reid.- Ryan: Roxi. -Roxi smiles.- Roxi: Awesome! Confession cam, Roxi: Yay! I won my first homework assingment! It was about time already, it seems Ryan and Alex are the only mentors who know what they´re doing. Confession cam, Reid: Rosi was good, but I felt like she didn´t deserved it. Robert: Congratulations, Roxi, that means you´ll have a one on one mentoring session with Ryan and Alex, and a stand out in the group number, which is... Alex: It´s a mashup of Crazy Kids by Kesha, and One Day More, from Les Mis. -The contenders are in awe.- Confession cam, Marina: You would never expect a mashup between those two songs, that have nothing to do with each other, but both of them are so theatrical, and I just love this mashup, it´s so interesting. Confession cam, Mikaela: I like that the songs are different from each other, it will be fun. Reid: Sounds cool! Robert: As usual, you´ll go trough choreography and vocals in preparation for the music video. Then, Zach, Nikki and I will pick three to perform for Ryan, and ultimately, he will decide who stays and who goes home. Ryan: See you guys, stay theatrical. -Choreography.- Zach: Okay, listen up! As you know we`re doing theatricality this week.